


Back To The Mountains

by Cyan_Soul



Series: Swap Messing Around [2]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: A Sad Little Backstory, Biting, Camping, Catskills are NOT Real Moutains, Continuation of previous work, Do Your Research, F/M, More Mountains, New York State Fascinates Me, Papyrus Is A Huge Perv, Reader Has A Large Family, Reader writes smut, Soul fondling, Tentacles, Underswap AU, daddy kink?, fun times, lots and lots of fluff, some racism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-14
Updated: 2016-08-14
Packaged: 2018-08-08 16:24:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7764796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cyan_Soul/pseuds/Cyan_Soul
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Since Papyrus became your boyfriend, your family has wanted to meet him... they would have met him sooner if the circumstances were different, so you decide to take him and his brother Sans to your favorite camping trip your family has every year!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Back To The Mountains

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, so a few things. Yes, these humans are very much based on my own family. I thought it put a real twist on the people the reader is related to. Second, I actually do go camping in the Adirondacks in New York State, so this IS based off of a real place as well. Third, I hope you enjoy my story. It is meant to be the start of a real, functional, but weird, relationship.

 You paced, muttering to yourself. It always helped you think. You were nervous. How were you going to ask this exactly? You already had the ok from your parents. So why were you so nervous?

“you’re gonna run the carpet down, what’s up?”

You flinched. You hadn’t noticed him on the couch. You were pretty sure he wasn’t there when you started pacing.

“Sorry, Papyrus. I’m just trying to think. I wanna ask you something.”

“yeah?” he asked.

“W-would you like to go to the Adirondacks with me? To meet my family?” you asked him. It wasn’t all that far away, Mt. Ebott was in the Catskills and it only took six hours of driving total to get there.

“i’d love to… but i can’t leave sans with this monster violence going on.” Papyrus sighed.

“He’s invited too!”

“more mountains?” he questioned.

“Well, technically _real_ mountains on a lake. Really secluded. It’s beautiful!” you insisted.

“well, only if sans agrees, but otherwise it sounds fun.”

“AND I SAY YES!” Sans jumped out from the stairway. “IT SOUNDS LIKE FUN, HUMAN! AND I GET TO MEET YOUR FAMILY TOO! ER, THEY KNOW WE’RE MONSTERS, RIGHT?” He asked apprehensively. You laughed. It was just like him to wait around until he knew what was up.

“Yes, they know. Don’t worry, Sans. You’ll fit right in.” You told him.

“sans, this is the ____ family. y’know, the one who stood behind their son for marrying bonnie?” Papyrus explained softly to him.

Sans’s eyes went from bright to void filled sockets as he finally recognized your name.

“We were there… at the funeral when her dust was put over her favorite thing…” Sans was uncharacteristically quiet.

“You knew her?” I asked.

“she’d help babysit sans when he was younger and i had ta work. came as a shock to us.” Papyrus told you.

You were hugged suddenly, while you weren’t paying attention to Sans.

“HUMAN, NO, ____, I’M GLAD YOU STOOD BY YOUR BROTHER BECAUSE HE WAS HAPPY. I’m glad you make my brother happy.” He whispered the last sentence as you hugged him back.

Even though you had been fairly close to Bonnie and noticed her friends and family, this was the only hug given to you over her death. You were the one giving hugs that day and past, being strong for your brother, Shawn. It had been almost two years and you hadn’t focused on your feelings towards the monster in your family you had really enjoyed being around.

You felt another hand on you shoulder and you looked up with blurry, teary vision at Papyrus, who was very concerned about you. When the hug ended, Papyrus sat you down, holding you on his lap on the couch.

“need a minute? we’re both here.”

You smiled sadly up at Papyrus, then Sans. It turned out they were both good listeners when they wanted to be. You snuggled in his embrace and started telling your side of the story they had both heard about.

“Well, my family has been getting a lot of hate for this, still, if anyone recognizes us, especially my brother, Shawn. We thought it was safer to camp out in the Adirondacks, seeing as the locals don’t really mind us. My two little brothers and sister are in a private school now too because of this and they basically moved up there… that’s why you’ve never met my family so far.”

“BUT NO ONE WOULD HURT CHILDREN, WOULD THEY?” Sans gasped.

“You’d be surprised what people will do. The last straw wasn’t even the media crowding our house. It was an attempt on Shawn’s life without disregard for the rest of us.” You told them.

Papyrus’s grip got tighter.

“you mean- you almost?”

“My Dad and I were targeted too, they just missed. We were the people who voiced our family’s opinion. Thank god there were monsters there who knew how to heal. Shawn was almost fatally shot and might not have made it, if it weren’t for monsters. I’ve still been living in our house because I go to school here and it’s my decision.”

“WOWZERS, YOU’RE BRAVE!” Sans said.

“My Dad still comes by to check on the security system every week. I lost my job, my relationship, most of my friends and part of my family because of this, but my school actually supported me and granted me a scholarship for speaking out. They see it as a sort of civil rights thing. Kinda like way back when humans discriminated our own kind because they looked different. I don’t think monsters are any different than us, I mean we both have souls… so really does it matter?”

They smiled softly at my reasoning.

“we _are_ different, but when you put it like that, it’s not hard to see the similarities.”

“Well, what happened was in an actual written statement, broadcasted worldwide and that’s when everything started happening. We started getting death threats, support, and everything in between. It got to be too much when everyone knew where we lived because of a post online. We can’t go on social media right now. Strange people keep messaging us anonymously or try to friend us or something.”

“so that’s why you’re so eager to talk to others online in a different name.” Papyrus said.

“YOU TALK TO STRANGERS ONLINE?” Sans asked, his eyes wide.

“Not really, Sans. What he’s talking about is my private chat group. They’re the friends I still have… I just can’t use my real name or there would be blow ups everywhere. Or I’ll get creepy requests or something and that’s not fun. Trust me, if I don’t feel safe, I’ll call you guys to get me if my Dad isn’t home.” You reassured them.

“call me anyway. first. do not call the police, unless you’re doing that at the same time. as soon as you’re out, then you can. how many times has your house been broken into?”

“Papyrus. Calm down. Most people aren’t in the mood to grapple with electric fences and barbed wire and when they are, it takes time. Which cameras capture. I have alarms if the power is cut off on my phone. Listen, most of that is in the woods on our property. You can’t see any of the fence other than the driveway, which is pretty complex as you found out.” You told him.

“yeah…” he sighed.

“After a while, it just seems silly, but once we feel safe enough and move back home, once this is old news, the electricity goes off.” You reassured them.

“jeez, still sounds like a prison.” Papyrus winced.

You knew all too well he was thinking about the underground.

“It’s not so bad. I’m barely there on my own until night. Between you guys, my human friends, school and my new job, I’m busy.” You reasoned.  

“WHY DIDN’T YOU JUST MOVE OUT?” Sans asked.

“Well, it’s a family home. Other people could be in danger if they bought it and it’s the only place I’ve ever known. It’s nice. Shawn moved out of his house quickly after everything happened to avoid the same thing and reporters. We’re not giving up our home over something that shouldn’t have happened.” You explained.

“god, i can’t wait to see your family’s souls and see where ya got it from.” Papyrus chuckled. “you’re pretty stubborn and tenacious.”

“Thank you. I feel better. Oh! Wait! I have to do something in case _anything_ happens to me!” You tried to jump up, but Papyrus wasn’t letting you, so you dug into the couch looking for your phone. “Sans, sit down over here.” you patted the couch.

“WHAT ARE YOU DOING?” Sans asked.

“If anything happens to me, I don’t want you guys targeted for something you didn’t do. My phone will probably be found if something happens and if not, well, I’ll make a double on my computer.” You started a video, making sure to catch both of their faces. “This is a very important video concerning my relationship and friendship with these two monsters, Papyrus and Sans. I, ____ ____, have given them my full consent for them to use magic on me when they deem necessary. Especially if my life is in danger. Thank you for understanding.” You saved the video.

“smart. thank you.” Papyrus said.

“This way, if somehow you’re directly helping me, you can indirectly help my family if that happens too.” You smiled. This was going to be fun.

 

You were by now packed and ready to go on your trip, waiting for Papyrus and Sans to smush their things in your little punch bug.

“Is he still sleeping?” you asked Sans when you walked into their house.

“OH! HE IS! THAT LAZYBONES WON’T GET UP WITHOUT… ENCOURAGEMENT HE CALLED IT? BUT I THINK HE JUST REALLY WANTS TO TALK TO YOU.” Sans crossed his arms, not really too happy.

You had wanted to get an early start, but Papyrus wasn’t a morning person, as usual.

“I’ll get him.” You sighed and tossed your keys to Sans. “Go on pack your stuff and wait.” You said and his smile brightened. Sans had admitted earlier that he didn’t know what you did, but it you definitely had Papyrus’s attention no matter what time of day and that you made him happy. Your method gave you fifteen minutes and truth be told, you were expecting it.

“Hey! Lazybones!” You shouted right next to his relaxed, sprawled out form on his bed.

His arm shot out and grabbed you, causing a yelp of surprise. You thought you were out of grabbing range, not that he couldn’t use his magic to do the same thing, but the sudden movement from him stunned you.

“lazy, am i? then what are you doing in my bed?” he teased, allowing your body to mold sideways against his.

“We don’t have time for this! I want to get on the road!” You were slightly annoyed.

“relax, hun. i packed the night before and if i forgot something i can always teleport back. i have a little _problem._ ” You could feel his smirk against the back of your head.

“I am not helping you jack off your morning wood! We have to be on the road. My parents are expecting us at a general time and if I don’t keep them updated they’ll freak out.” You huffed.

“that’s not really my problem right now… well, it’s half a problem since you mentioned it, but i’m getting close to my heat cycle. some relief here and there before it hits would be pretty good, but i’m not gonna make you help me during it. i can get kinda… intense and… uh, i don’t know if you’d want that kind of bond.”

He wasn’t making much sense to you. The only time he brought up his heat was the first time… after that you basically forgot to ask him about it and it never came up.

“Slow down. Papyrus, explain your heat cycle to me.” you demanded.

“ah, god, this is awkward.” He buried his warm face into your hair. “it’s kinda like an animal thing, i guess, ‘cause humans don’t have it, it’s just… a way to pick a mate. hopefully for life. usually it works out if the souls are compatible. if not well, it’s either work on it or it’s not meant to be. if they are, you get… i don’t know how to call it, uh, addicted to the other person? usually monsters wait for this… but, uh…” he trailed off.

“Are you going to be ok?” you asked, concerned.

“yeah, yeah, remember when we cancelled those two times for about five days?” he asked.

“Yeah?”

“well, that was a heat cycle thing. it’s usually best to avoid a monster without a mate during heat. i avoid sans, he avoids me. it’s embarrassing what we do. i’ve caught him, and i know what i do.” He admitted.

“What do you do?” You asked nervously.

“i’m gonna play less with your body, fuck more and use a lot of magic. if you can’t take it, you’ll be stuck because i won’t stop. i don’t want to overwhelm you and messing with your soul will probably do that.” he said.

You already knew his magic could keep you in a state of euphoria for a long time. How long? You never tested it.

“Can you show me? For when it does happen?” you asked, closing your eyes and waiting for a soft no.

“how much time do we have to ‘get me motivated’?” You opened your eyes, surprised he was considering it.

From what you gathered, souls were not taken lightly within the monster community. Bonnie explained some and Papyrus explained some. Both made it clear souls were only seen clearly for two reasons: battle purposes and intimacy. But some monsters like Papyrus had “soul vision,” a rare ability that allowed him to see souls without either reason.

“It’s been a few minutes…” you told him.

“plenty of time then…” he whispered, shifting you under him. “tell me… if… just tell me everything you can.” He was nervous, but confident enough to do it.

His face was dyed a deep, bright orange as you felt heat in the middle of your chest, pulling at your soul.

“you’re so beautiful every time i see you.” Papyrus marveled at the light of the rich color spilling out your heart shaped soul. “not everyone is so bright like you. your integrity is so strong.”

You felt a warm feeling at the compliment and slightly shy at the same time.

“So what will you-!”

You gasped when he grasped your soul and you felt it mold around his fingers. It made your heart race and you could feel your blood race through your body as more heat rose from your exposure to him. He had your _life_ in his hands and that was thrilling. He was so gentle, trailing fingers down it, collecting a goopy substance in his hands.

“are you alright?” he asked.

“Yes. More?” You asked breathlessly.

This encouraged him enough to continue.

“gotta make this short… i don’t wanna, but next time…” he whispered, then opened his mouth, curling his tongue around your soul.

“you taste… so complex… it’s good.” He growled and started grinding his hips against you.

You felt like you were being caressed everywhere as you panted. His eye glowed, signaling this was the work of his magic. A familiar heat built up in your abdomen as you whimpered for a release.

“P-Papyrus!”

“ah, ah, ah…” he tisked. “if sans weren’t waiting for us, i would punish you. now cum for daddy…” he purred.

The tightly strung string holding back snapped as your soul almost exploded with pleasure. Moaning as your essence orgasmed, you felt you muscles tighten then relax suddenly.

“wow…” Papyrus whispered as he watched your soul disappear into your chest. “sorry about making you a mess, but… ya look beautiful.” He told my panting form.

“Stop it…” Your face stayed heated and he chuckled. “I need a minute that was- was…”

“yeah. i can’t believe you let me do all that. usually it’s overwhelming and you have to stop.” he agreed. “i can’t wait for you ta do that to me one day. the longer you can hold your soul, the messier it gets.”

“That’s getting written down.” you told him and he laughed.

“i look forward to reading it.” he smirked, throwing his bag over his shoulders.

You hopped off the end of his mattress. Bad idea. You landed in the trash tornado and immediately paper wrapped around your face. You stepped out as he laughed watching you and peeled it off to look at it.

“Papyrus? What is this?” You asked him accusingly showing him.

It was a model that closely resembled you in skimpy lingerie. His face flushed orange again.

“i can dream that’s you can’t i?” he muttered, ashamed and quickly walked out to the car to avoid more questioning. You giggled. He really surprised you sometimes with little things like this, but to be honest, he warned you he had some raunchy stuff around, mostly books and pictures and then there was his computer… you didn’t exactly want to think about that, but that’s how he found your… stories long before you met.     

Sans was patiently waiting outside leaning against the beetle and tossed my keys back at me.

“OK! WE’RE READY NOW!” He exclaimed excitedly and hopped into the back seat and started playing with the old cassette player you had. Your parents had given you an adapter tape to connect your ipod to the radio and Sans was doing just that.

“ya sure your parents won’t mind us?” Papyrus nervously asked again.

You smiled, glancing at the seat warmers. You had dialed Papyrus’s up to the maximum, so he was literally in the hot seat. It was antics like these that gave your on-going prank war life.

“You know I wasn’t the first “black sheep” of the family. Besides, my Dad was the first one to rent out and sell decent housing to monsters. Most monsters, my family found out, are actually much more decent than humans, even with their magic accidents. My parents are used to interactions with monsters. The rest of my family aren’t, but their willing to, well, most of them. You guys are gonna get the stink-eye from my one cousin staying with us and maybe my sister, since they hang out a lot, but they’re just kids so don’t worry about it.” you explained yet again.

“IN THAT CASE, I CAN’T WAIT TO MEET YOUR FAMILY!” Sans said excitedly.

About three hours into the car ride there, Sans was already sleeping, since he wore himself out with excitement waiting up the day before and Papyrus was sweating profusely.

“i’m gonna need some help. before heat hits… i get pretty worked up.” Papyrus told you quietly.

“What kind of help?” you asked suspiciously.

“like, uh, this morning help?” he said questioningly.

His face was bright orange, and he was tapping his fingers against his shorts rapidly.

“Oh my god, relax! This whole thing is about having fun! My Mom has rules too. If I’m staying with you guys in the upper cabin, we can’t do anything like that, but there are loopholes around it… we can go camping or find an island to disappear to for a while. But wouldn’t it make a huge light show if you take out my soul?” You ask.

“i don’t need to do that, just…” he trailed off.

You realized in your haste and curiosity, he hadn’t gotten off this morning and you mentally kicked yourself for that.

“I’ll help you out tonight, since you answered my curiosity this morning and well, made me…” You sighed and felt your face heat up, remembering the gentle loving touches and squeezes he had given your soul only a few hours ago. His tongue rolling over and tasting you…

“____! watch the road!” he put his hand on you when he noticed you were drifting.

“Sorry! I was too deep in my thoughts!” you told him.

“well, ya didn’t wake up sans or get into an accident, so that’s ok, just some other time would be better for that. maybe ya wanna stop somewhere and switch so you can write and get this outta ya?” he asked.

“No, I’ll get it out before we do anything tonight. It’ll take a while for everyone to fall asleep. Dad says the campfire is at our cabins tonight, so I’ll write there.” You had no problem writing in front of people and you might have some time on your hands before people started showing up.

“hey, uh, why is your seat not as hot as mine?” he asked. You laughed at your evil plan. He _finally_ noticed. Your eyes darted to the seat warmer and he caught on.

“why you little-! you’re gonna get it this time.” he said dialing it down and yours up.

“Hey!” You swiped his hand away and dialed it back down before it burned your butt. They were nice in the winter, but in the summer, it was torture.

It was two by the time you got there and Sans had woken up from his nap just as you turned from the main road.

“ARE WE HERE, HUMAN? THAT DIDN’T TAKE LONG!”

You giggled and told him something your parents told you on long rides.

“You took the short-cut, Sans. Look there’s Samski!” You pointed out the copper-made mascot of a three foot stick figure skiing on the top of a somewhat tall cut tree for your family’s camp as you turned and parked on the steep hill.

“WOWZERS! YOU GUYS MADE HIM?” Sans’s eyes sparkled ad he rushed out of the car to admire him.

“Yep!” You exclaimed, then whistled loudly for a particular furball to come rushing up the hill. “Maggie!” You shouted quickly after that.

There she was a glimmer of red-gold fur blurred in the sunlight as your dog rushed at you, jumping up on her hind legs to greet you since she hadn’t seen you in nearly two months. You giggled and basically hugged the tall, but small mutt. Then she noticed your company and perked her ears and barked at the skeleton brothers.

“It’s ok guys. Hey, Maggs, shh…” you shushed your dog and she whined circling them, but wagging her black Shepard tail. “This is Maggie, her bark is worse than her bite. She loves people and monsters! She’s a bit of a spaz, but really she’s just a big baby.” You told them as she finished sniffing and receiving scratches and sat next to you, leaning on your legs. “I know you missed me!” You told her and the boys chuckled. “Alright, come on, grab your bags, I’ll show you guys where we’re staying!” You popped the trunk, grabbing your rainy day bag and duffle with everything else.

“rustic.” Pap said, looking around. The cabin always felt airy and thin to you since it was made about seventy years ago, but it was in good shape.

“Ok, so there’s two beds in there,” you pointed to the room nearest to the tiny bathroom, your dog following your hand pointing. She snuck in here, but she was allowed. “One in there,” you continued over to the next room. “And the couch is a bed too.” Sans rushed in excitement into each room.

“THERE’S BUNKBEDS?! HUMAN, YOU’VE MADE THIS TRIP WONDERFUL!”

“We’re not staying in here all day, Sans, pick a room and then we can have some fun!” You laughed.

Unsurprisingly, he picked the bunkbed room, while Papyrus picked the couch, so that left you with the last room with the larger bed. You sighed. How you wished he was staying with you, but rules were rules.

“hey, can i keep my stuff in here? don’t want anyone tripping over it.” he asked.

“Yeah, sure.” You said and he plopped his backpack in the corner of your room.

“____? Maggie! What’re you doing here?” you heard the happy clink of her collar as one of your younger brothers walked in and started petting her, and cooing.

“man, your dog’s pretty chill.” Papyrus laughed as she just stood there and let him continue mushing her face with her skin and fur.

“Avery! What _you_ doing here?” You asked your brother.

“Saying hi. Hi!” he said quickly and tried to make a beeline for the door, but Papyrus beat him by teleporting and he crashed into solid bone.

You laughed, your brother’s random antics being interrupted.

“not so fast, ya little bugger.” Papyrus smiled as he bounced back, laughing.

“ANOTHER HUMAN! HI!” Sans exclaimed when he heard the commotion.

“Hi!” Avery smiled brightly, still laughing, not at all put off by the skeletons, even though, all your family knew was you were dating a monster and he and his brother were coming up with you to visit.

“don’t ya know how to greet a new friend?” Papyrus smirked holding out his hand to help Avery up.

You learned long ago to never give him any opportunity to shake your hand, because somehow, he would always do something. Unsurprisingly, something did happen and Avery fell for the old joybuzzer in the hand trick.

“PAPY! YOU DON’T PRANK NEW HUMANS!” Sans crossed his arms, huffing.

“He’s your Dad? Cool!” Avery laughed.

“NO, HUMAN! PAPYRUS IS MY BROTHER!”

You laughed at the scene.

“Guys, this is my brother, Avery. He’s a lot like me. Avery, this is Papyrus.” You pointed to him and he turned.

“’sup, kid?”

“You are.” He responded, making Papyrus laugh.

“i like this kid already.” Papyrus snorted.

“And this is Sans.”

“HELLO AVERY!”

“Wow, you guys are so cool! How do you stay together? Where does it go when you eat? How do you-”

 “kid, kid, kid. there’s only one answer to all this stuff.” Papyrus paused for dramatic effect while Avery looked confused. He took his hands out of his pocket and wiggled his fingers. “magic!”

You burst out laughing when Avery looked dissatisfied with his answer.

“Well, I’m telling Dad, you’re here. Shawn’s actually kinda excited to meet them too.” Avery said, brushing past Papyrus.

“he’s a brave one, isn’t he?” Papyrus commented when he was halfway down the hill.

“He’s always been like that.” You smiled. “Why don’t we change into swim gear? I know they’re going to drag us out tubing or something.”

“alright.”

“YAY!”

You waited while they put on their swim trunks, Papyrus in your room, Sans in his and you had used the bathroom. Honestly, they should’ve been out by now, since you were dressed. You turned the handle to your room where Papyrus was and his sockets brightened.

“stars.” He breathed. “you look good.”

“What’s the hold up?” you asked, blushing from his compliment.

“well, uh, we ran into the same problem. our souls are kinda out in the open and it’s uncomfortable.” You could see the soft light pulsing from his chest, most of his white soul hidden behind his sternum. He wasn’t uncomfortable with you looking at his soul, but anyone else and Papyrus would’ve teleported in shame.

“I have an idea. Hold tight Sans!” you yelled over the thin plywood wall. You rushed down the hill, Maggie bounding in front of you like she always did.

“Dad!” You called out onto the porch, where he probably was.

“What, ____?” he laughed. “Where’s your friends?” he asked.

“About that… they’re being _super_ awkward right now. You wouldn’t mind if one of them borrowed your sun shirt, would you?” You asked.

“No, I even have an extra.” He said getting up from one of the rocking chairs. “We all got new ones this year.”

“Great, ‘cause I’m gonna need Avery’s old one too.” you said.

“Avery?” Dad asked.

“Ok!” he hopped up and ran inside before us.

The sun shirts were water friendly, skin tight tee shirts that were popular with the family since most of us hated sunburn.

“Thanks! We’ll be down!” you shouted running back up the hill again.

You knocked on Sans’s door.

“Hey, Sans, I’m gonna open the door a crack. I’m not gonna look.” You warned him, knowing he was sensitive about his soul.

“O-OK.”

You opened the door just enough to let your arm through and give him your brother’s blue shirt.

“This should stretch around your chest enough.” You assured him.

“THANK YOU!” He said gratefully and took the light shirt.

You walked into your room and handed Papyrus you Dad’s sun shirt, which was grey and black.

“gee, thanks. most of ‘em haven’t even met us and you’re family’s already being kind.”

“It’s how we are. One more thing. If you pull any trick the first time you shake hands with my Dad, I’ll kill you.” you told him nonchalantly and he laughed.

“i kinda expected that.”

This time, looking out at the dock, you noticed one of the two boats were gone. So, your sister, cousin, youngest brother and Mom were out somewhere and your Dad, and other two brothers were waiting for you to show up. You stole Papyrus’s hoodie and used it as a buffer for any wind. Your swimsuit wasn’t skimpy by any means, in fact it as modest for one. However, there was one more problem you just came up with.

“Hey, can you guys swim?”

“OF COUSRE I CAN! ALPHYS HAS IT AS PART OF MY WORKOUTS!” Sans said excitedly.

“i float, plus magic just in case.” Papyrus said.

You nodded, not so worried about them anymore. Maggie was waiting by the door, on the steps, patiently standing and wagging her tail.

“You wanna go for a ride?” You asked her. She whined excitedly. She liked falling asleep either under the driver or passenger side or even the front floor of the boat. She perked her tall ears again and raced down at Shawn, who had just emerged from the lower cabin, whining and nosing at his hand.

“Hey, cut it out, dog!” he said playfully and smiled, but his eyes said something else. If he was smiling, he was doing better, but Bonnie’s death really hurt him. His eyes, never less, brightened when you and the skeleton brothers were walking down, Sans racing ahead of you and Papyrus.

“YOU’RE TALL FOR A HUMAN!” Was the first thing Sans said to him as he reached out to pet Maggie.

You face palmed, because you heard Papyrus take in a sharp breath, remembering him, but instead, Shawn laughed quietly at the heavier set skeleton.

“Hey, what’s your name?” he asked. “I’m Shawn.” He added.

“I AM THE MAGNIFICENT SANS!” he shouted which followed with one of his goofy poses.

“Hey Sans! Do you wanna play with Maggie? She likes playing with a ball and being chased!” Avery said, bursting out of the cabin as he usually did.

“YES! I WOULD LOVE TO!” They raced past you and Papyrus just as the two of you made it to the deck of the cabin, their excited footsteps thunking and shaking the entire deck, with the dog scittering after them and they started throwing the ball up the hill and playing chase with her, shouting and having fun.

“your bro’s pretty cool.” Papyrus smiled.

“Yeah, isn’t he? The other two kinda put him down, but that’s what siblings do when competing…” Shawn sighed.

“Hey, he’s still happy. How’re you doing?” You asked, giving him a hug.

“A lot better now that I’ve been left alone. Since this became a thing, people just wouldn’t stop asking questions.” He shook his head.

“So, Shawn, meet my boyfriend, Papyrus.” You said, remembering he wasn’t introduced.

“You guys look familiar.” Shawn said and Papyrus flinched.

“we were at the funeral. bonnie used to babysit sans when we were… younger.” He told Shawn, looking away.

“Ah. I see.”

The tension was thick.

“Just, hey, don’t hurt my sister or anything or I’ll kill ya.”

You had already told him not to take death threats seriously. They were a joke in your family and it meant we liked someone new. You saw what was coming next as Papyrus smirked and held out his hand. Oh god, not again…

Everyone stopped when they heard a loud, drawn out farting noise. So he decided to switch out the joybuzzer. You couldn’t help yourself, you snorted and held your hand over your mouth as you giggled. Hey, it wasn’t your Dad, so Shawn was free game.

“PAPYRUS!”

“Ok, who’s the wise guy?” your Dad said jokingly threatening, coming out of the cabin, his mouth full of crackers he had been raiding in the kitchen. You all but lost it leaning over the railing, Shawn’s hearty laughter joining in.

“nyeh, heh, heh, works every time.” Papyrus chuckled.

When you could finally breathe and stand, your face was glowing and you faced your father.

“Dad, this is Papyrus, he’s my boyfriend.” You looked up at Papyrus lovingly and hugged his arm.

Your Dad, unsurprisingly didn’t even blink, in fact, smiled at your infectious grin. The only thing you had warned him about was that you were dating a monster. It was hard coming out with anything else to tell him other than you were happy with him.

“it’s nice to finally meet you, mr. ____.” He said, then returned your smile.

Good. He actually took your threat seriously.

“I’ve heard a lot about you. Thank you for looking after ____ while I’ve been up here. I’m glad she has somewhere to go if anything happens.” He paused. “Do you and your brother need any special kind of food?” he asked, a little worried, glancing at Sans and Avery still playing with Maggie.

“if we eat something, we’ll be alright. what’s with the ice cream sign on the shed?” he asked back, pointing at the shed that housed the washer, dryer, freezer and several other big items we stored in there.

It had the impromptu paper sign of “Uncle Evan’s” with a small, old neon ice cream sign hanging underneath it in the doorway. At eye level, there was a menu with all of the flavors and popsicles on a dry erase board.

“That’s our fake ice cream shop. You’re welcome to order when they ring the bell. The neighbor kids come running too when they hear it. My other daughter and niece will open it up tonight.” he said.

“DO YOU HAVE NICE CREAM?” Sans asked, listening.

“This is Sans, Dad.” You introduced him

“Ah, no, I’m sorry, we ran out of nice cream a while ago. It was pretty popular when we had it and I don’t know where to get it.” He told Sans sadly.

“hold on. i think i know a place.” You let go as Papyrus smiled and walked over to the shed, disappearing.

“Where does he think he’s going?” Your Dad asked.

You laughed at your brother and Dad’s confusion.

“Watch. He’s trying to impress you.”

Your Dad followed in his footsteps and looked for Papyrus in the shed.

“So hey, I gotta ask you. Has he done anything with your soul?” Shawn asked quietly, looking away.

“Why?” you asked him.

“Well, I just wanna know the color actually, not what he did or anything. That I understand stays between you and him.” Shawn said nervously.

“I’ll tell you, if you tell me yours.” You said, crossing your arms.

“Ok, at the same time, one, two, three…” he started.

“Blue.”

“Light blue.”                       

You and him said at the same time and laughed.

“You know I’m not surprised you’re Integrity.” Shawn said.

“And you Patience.” you added.

“and avery bravery, and your dad integrity.” You both flinched.

“God, you need to stop doing that!” you pushed at his ribcage as Papyrus laughed, carrying two large containers.

“Wait, what? Were you-?” Shawn looked at the shed then Papyrus behind us.

“It’s his bullshit teleporting.” You rolled your eyes

“ah, come on, you don’t get that nauseous anymore.” He chuckled.

“You gave him consent to use magic?” Shawn asked.

“I kinda had to, because you have to use magic ALL THE FLIPPING TIME!” you pushed at him again as he laughed again.

Your Dad looked up at your voice, he had started talking with Sans and Avery. It always carried whether you wanted it to or not.

“He teleports, Dad.” And a look of understanding passed over his face.

“Ok, several questions. You teleport?!” Shawn said.

“yeah, and?” Papyrus raised a bone-brow.

“Ok, ok, the answer to how is gonna be magic, but how do you know their soul colors? I thought you needed machines or fights or uh, relationships.” Shawn pointed to the talking trio.

“soul vision.” He said simply. “i’m one of the few who got it. i don’t like advertising though, people start asking about their souls if they believe and accusing me if they don’t. it’s too much.”

“Once everyone’s here tonight, they’re going to ask you and Sans what kind of magic you guys can do.” You warned him.

“They asked Bonnie the night after she healed someone at the cliffs. We didn’t even know ‘em and she asked their parents if she could save them. They slipped and hit their head pretty bad. Definitely had a severe concussion to say the least, so if stuff like that comes up and you need consent before any of that happens, it’s probably a good idea.” Shawn said sadly, lost in memories and clutching the pendent he always wore.

“PAPY! MR. ____ OFFERED TO TAKE US TO A FUN SWIMMING SPOT WE CAN’T EVEN SEE FROM HERE! CAN WE GO? PLEASE?”

“Sans, I’m pretty sure we’re all going. That is where everyone is, right, Dad?” you asked.

“Yep, alright kids, let’s go.” Your Dad said.

“Hey, Sans, do you need a life jacket?” Avery asked him, putting his on.

Avery was twelve and already as tall as you were, so just about Sans’s height too.

“I’LL TAKE ONE, AVERY!”

“Papyrus?” he asked shyly.

“i’m good, kid. thanks.”

Everyone, including the dog, hopped into the boat for the ten minute boat ride to the swimming hole, located just past where the road stopped.

“is he carrying her?” Papyrus asked, motioning to Shawn while no one could hear very well.

“Yep. Some of Bonnie’s dust is in that pendent. She wanted him to have it.” You told him, squeezing his hand, but his arms encircled you in response.

You pointed out all the little islands you had visited often when you were younger and he smiled at you recounting past antics at a certain point, telling him you had to show him the view from the huge tree in the middle of the small wooded peninsula. You could see the anticipation in his eyes as he scanned some of the islands.

As soon as the boat’s motor was cut, Maggie shakily stood off the front bracing herself for the bottom of the boat hitting the sandbar, beaching it near four other boats and she jumped off, Sans and Avery following. There were shouts of your cousins who had already made it there, jumping off the nearby rope swing. Avery was already dragging Sans to the rope swing.

“Come on, I have to see this!” You dragged Papyrus over to the small cliff where your little cousins were already chanting for Sans to jump, like he was no different person.

You saw him take a deep breath and he swung and jumped into the water, his life vest keeping him from being disoriented and he surfaced a second later, laughing.

“this place is _swinging_.” Papyrus chuckled, a few of your cousins laughing at his corny joke.

“PAPYRUS!” Sans groaned as he climbed up the rock face where he saw the others getting back up.

“Ok, guys, this is Papyrus and Sans. That’s Danny, Molly, Alex…” each one of your cousin’s except for one and your sister, brightly or shyly said hello. “And that is my youngest brother Keegan.”

“Hi!” he yelled as he swung off the rope, his bright blonde hair considerably darkened from being wet.

A few other adults had shuffled over curiously. You didn’t expect them to remember everyone’s names yet.

“Over there, giving you guys the stink eye is Shania and my sister Liz.” You nudged Papyrus.

You didn’t understand her problem with monsters. She had been screaming and yelling at Bonnie while she was healing the poor kid at the cliffs across the lake.

After all the craziness of introducing Sans and Papyrus to your aunts and uncles, most of the kids, including Sans had run back to the beach and started tossing a football in the water or making sandcastles, while the some of the adults gathered around the small camping grill your Dad had brought. You joined in the football keep-away toss and Papyrus found a tube and was floating peacefully, his eyes closed and catching the football occasionally with his magic to most of everyone’s amusement. You even decided to try and sneak up on him from underwater, but he opened his eyes and tossed you playfully by your soul further out while everyone laughed. It didn’t matter to you, you had always been a strong swimmer.

“Hey! You can’t do that!”

“why not, pipsqueak?” Papyrus called back to Shania.

“Because! You can’t use magic!” she said resentfully.

“Who put your bottoms in a bunch?” You shouted at her. “I gave consent!”

“Throw me next!” Avery laughed, raising his arms, followed by a chorus of the bigger kids.

“uh, sorry kids, ya gotta ask your parents, maybe tomorrow. you’re too young.” He said awkwardly, but snickering.

As you and your family ate lunch, most of your little cousins fired random questions at Sans and Papyrus and they patiently answered them, even when the adults told them they were being impolite.

“Where does your food go when you eat it?” One of the smallest of your cousins, Ci-Ci asked.

In response, Sans blushed blue while Papyrus chuckled.

“well, sweetheart, it doesn’t go anywhere if it’s monster food. it’s energy, but human food, like this,” he raised a half-eaten hot dog, drenched in ketchup. “goes right here.” he lifted the shirt your Dad had lent him to show them a clear, bright orange belly, digesting the other half of the hot dog.

“Ewww!” she laughed.

“that’s what it looks like in your stomach.” He laughed.

She got closer, as well as a few other kids who where interested. You laughed at them.

“Can I touch it?” Her oldest brother, Kyle, spoke up. He was one of the braver kids around monsters.

“jeez, kids, it’s just a stomach, but ok.” his eye sockets lit up at their curiosity.

Sans looked grateful for once that his brother explained this one to the kids, smiling and continuing to eat his hot dog.

“OH! MRS. ____! THAT REMINDS ME! CAN I MAKE TACOS FOR EVERYONE ONE NIGHT?” He hopped excitedly as he asked your Mom. They had met her in the frenzy of introducing.  

“He makes good tacos, Mom!” You reassured her.

“Sure, I suppose…”

“DON’T WORRY! WE HAVE ENOUGH SUPPLIES FOR EVERYONE! PAPY CAN GET SOME IF WE DON’T!”

You laughed at his eagerness. He was so cute when his eyes turned to stars like that.

“you may want to invite everyone for that night.” Papyrus said.

“Alright.” Your Mom nodded.          

“isn’t my bro cool, guys? he’s gonna make tacos for ya one night.” He turned back to the kids who had just stopped squeezing his belly.

“YEAH!” they yelled. Good thing your family loved taco night. Sans was blushing from the cheering.

Shortly after lunch everyone packed up and boated to their respective cabins, beached out for now.

“Which one is-?” Your Mom asked as you packed up.

“The tall one, Papyrus. Sans is his younger brother. He didn’t want to leave him behind, because he would be alone.” You explained.

“I see. How is Shawn taking this?”

“I think he likes him. He already gave him a death threat.” You joked and your Mom rolled her eyes. She didn’t approve of the way you and your siblings adopted the threatening term when you liked someone and just met them, like the rest of your Dad’s family, but if anything, it was the only thing she disliked.

“Woo!” You squeaked as you were picked up by magic onto your Dad’s boat. You saw out of the corner of your eye, Shania narrow her eyes and pout.

The day faded by fast and before you knew it, your family was running down the hill in jeans and sweatshirts, towards the lit campfire. You smiled and shut your computer and left it on the porch of the upper cabin as kids started running around and screeching, the neighbor kids and Sans joining in the search to find frogs and toads in the dark.

“Hey.” Papyrus was snoozing on the couch so you threw a pillow at his face.

“…five more minutes…”

“Nuh-uh. Family’s here now. I gotta stop writing, you gotta come down with me.” You crossed your arms and started whispering with a smile. “Besides, I still have to make it up to you for this morning. How am I going to do that if you’re sleeping?” That got him up. “It’ll be a clear night tonight. If you liked the stars back home, you’ll love them here.” You told him.

“i like lookin’ at you more. i was thinking one of those islands tonight.” his voice was breathy and hushed in your ear as he stooped to nuzzle your cheek.

“Pap! Let me grab a hoodie!” You struggled to get out of his long arms. He chuckled flipping his hoodie over your head while he was still wearing it. “Not what I meant.” His laughs muffled as you untangled yourself from the fuzzy inside of his hoodie, running your hands over his ribs and he groaned.

“See! Look what you did! You know you have to wait!” you shouted at him, playfully, laughing hysterically.

As you retreated into your room to get said item, you saw his backpack half open and your face heated at a book cover inside. It was some sort of hentai manga.

“PAPYRUS!” He walked in, giving you a questioning look. “What is this?”

“gotta get my ideas from somewhere, love. thought it’d be safe here and not out there.” He said nervously. You sighed.

“You perv. I guess you were keeping it safe, since Sans probably won’t come in, but you have to be careful! There are little kids out here!” you scolded him.

“deeper in my bag it goes.” He blushed hard.

“More like wrap it in a shirt or something and bury it!” You laughed. “Ok, come on, let’s go make some s’mores.”

“s’mores?” he questioned.

“You won’t be disappointed. I’ll make one for you!” You smiled. You had designated yourself the “S’more Master,” but as you were getting older, the kids were taking over your “job” anyway, but this you could handle. He was too lazy to learn, unlike Sans, when it could be done for him and you clearly enjoyed doing something simple like that, such as roasting a marshmallow.

After a round of s’mores, the ice cream shop bell rang and everyone from the smallest cousin, to your crazy fifty year old uncle ran to the shed, forming a long line. Your boyfriend chuckled at the sight, still enjoying his s’more, he slowly decided to join you at the back of the line. When they got to Sans, who was farther up, Shania turned up her nose.

 “We don’t serve monsters.” she sneered. This kid was like, thirteen! She had no right to be saying these things and turn the stars in his eyes to dim blue pupils.

You watched your Dad behind Sans. He had been waiting behind him, and she couldn’t see him standing to the side of the doorway.

“Wait Sans.” He had grabbed his shoulder as he turned to leave. “Shania, who’s name is above the door?” he asked pointedly.

“Yours.” She said, looking down.

“Who can fire you?”

“You.” she said dejectedly again.

“Have I banned anyone from the ice cream shop?” he asked one more time.

“…no.”

“Then we serve monsters. Stop holding up the line over this, Shania. Tell them what you want, Sans.” Your Dad smiled at him.

“WOWIE! THANK YOU MR. ____!”

“stars, your dad takes no bs.” Papyrus chuckled. “can see where ya got it.”

“She was raised in it. Shania didn’t have a good home life… her Dad is not the greatest guy around and now her Mom, my Mom’s sister, is having a tough time with her kids. Everything’s a battle. Shania’s the youngest, but we think it’s good for her to have a sense of normalcy in the right way. That’s why she’s here for the summer.” You explained. “And for the record, my Dad kicks butt. Every one my four cousins in that family are scared of him.”

“should i be?”

“Nah. As long as you don’t feed him bs, you’ll be fine.” You smirked and he laughed.

“What kinda ice cream are you getting?” Ci-Ci asked, chocolate already all over her face as she spooned more into her mouth.

Oh that sweet little child who you barely got to see because her family lived out of state. She was pretty smart and talkative for her age too, she was only five.

“i think i’m gonna have some nice cream.” Papyrus winked. “you should try some too. it says nice things to ya.”

“But I like chocolate!” she smiled sweetly.

“There’s no convincing her, Pap, unless she’s getting a ‘sample.’” You air quoted and laughed.

“ya look like you’re enjoying your chocolate ice cream.”

“You should pick chocolate too! Sans did!” she giggled.

“ya know i actually expected him to pick out some nice cream.” He blinked. “alrght, i’ll try chocolate.”

“Papyrus, you’ve had-”

“shhh….” He shushed you and smiled at Ci-Ci, looking brightly up at him.

You both ordered out ice cream with some silent glares from Shania, but other than that, you heard nothing against Papyrus or you. She didn’t like you either after you had been forced to babysit her and her older sister because they couldn’t be trusted for quite a while. Soon there was silence around the campfire as the little kids took off again, this time to huddle around a tiny TV and watch a movie.

“So which one of you is the boyfriend?” Your Aunt Linda asked and several people snickered.

“i am. sans is my younger brother. i didn’t wanna leave him alone.” Papyrus spoke.

“YOU’RE SUCH A WORRY WART, PAPY!” Sans scolded.

“So what can you do?” Your older cousin, Gavin asked.

“WE CAN DO LOTS OF STUFF!” Sans exclaimed.

“He means magic, Sans.” you told him. “They want to know so if you need to, you can use magic on my family to help us, instead of being helpless.”

“OOOHHH… WELL PAPY AND I HAVE MOST OF THE SAME MAGIC. HE CAN DO MORE THAN ME, BUT WE CAN MAKE BONES!” He summoned a small bone to prove his point.

“You can use me to show them.” You encouraged him before he continued.

“AND WE CAN TURN SOULS BLUE IF THEY AREN’T ALREADY!” the resonating ding of his gravity induced magic rang out on my soul, which was projected outwards.

“it’s called a blue attack. it controls your gravity. with enough practice, sans will be able to orient souls and control what is up and down and where you fall, but it makes you feel heavier. i know how to do this myself.” Papyrus explained.

“PAPYRUS CAN MOVE THINGS WITH OR WITHOUT SOULS TOO!” Sans exclaimed, letting go of your soul.

“yeah, i’m not really a strong monster, so i make up for it with magic.” he demonstrated his telekinesis, picking you up along with a few marshmallows in an orange glow. “i know how to do one more useful thing. as long as i’ve seen it nearby with my eyes or been there, i can teleport. useful when ya forget something.” He disappeared behind a tree. “or when you wanna sneak up on someone.” Everyone turned their eyes over to the shed when his voice came from as he walked calmly back to standing behind you.

“Or when you’re lazy!” You called out to him, making a few people chuckle “First time traveling with him will probably make you sick, but you get used to it.” You told everyone.

“Well, if you guys see something and can do something to help at the right time and help avoid anyone from going to the hospital this year, that would be great, but I can’t talk for anyone, but myself. You have my consent to use magic on me, as long as you guys are responsible with it.” Shawn spoke up. “If we’re doing anything off the back of a boat it’s ok for us to fall and not ok to be pushed when we have no chance, just so ya know.”

Everyone started talking after that for a few minutes and the boys looked worried.

“Ok, I think we all can agree to that.” Your Uncle Ken said as the murmurs died down.

They all agreed to what Shawn laid out and everyone, except Shania because her mother wasn’t here, could now be helped by Sans or Papyrus’s magic. Slowly as it got later, they trickled back to their cabins. First the small kids, then Sans, and then the older cousins and adults who had nothing else to do, then your parents, until it was just you and Papyrus. After saying goodnight to your parents and promising not to stay up that long from the dock, you showed him the stars, the Milky Way was clearly seen and the both of you watched in relative silence for shooting stars for a few minutes.

“____, i like your family. they’re good people.”

“Thanks. I like your family too.” He chuckled at that one, knowing you meant Sans.

“how’d i get so lucky?” he asked.

You sighed happily, leaning against him.

“i think i decided.”

“Decided what?” You asked.

“that i want you as my mate. i know it’s not the way humans ask or do it, but it’s up to you now if you want to visit me next week or if you want to wait. i know humans usually do it slow, but spending the day with you and your family stewing over something i already knew i wanted… it made me think. why not? i don’t want you to leave at all.”

“So, an island?” you smiled.

“oh, hell yes. any particular one?”

“As long as there aren’t campers, the one by the public beach should be alright.” You held onto him and shut your eyes as he teleported, the weightlessness getting you slightly dizzy.

“now love, why don’t you help daddy out?” he whispered huskily, his eye lighting up in orange.

He shorts were already straining from the muted orange glow of his member and his soul illuminated his rib cage under the hoodie he had stolen back from you, although he kept the light dim to avoid any suspicion from anyone who might happen to look out to the island, not that anyone would care or connect the dots. He freed his erection and growled at you to come closer, but you had other ideas. You didn’t want just his cock.

“Daddy, can you show me your soul?” you pleaded.

He was taken aback at the request, flushing. Sure, he wanted you to handle his soul, but it was fragile, like all monsters and much more sensitive than yours.

“you can’t squeeze my soul like i did with yours, ____.” He told you sternly. “if you accidentally do _anything_ to hurt me, i’m dust. ya gotta listen to me.”

“O-ok.” You were shaken by the serious tone in his usually teasing voice.

“i trust ya. i know ya won’t dust me.” he reassured you gently, pulling you on his lap. “just, uhhh… ah what the hell!” he had tried to think, but just dropped it and pulled you into another tongue tying kiss, wrapping his around yours passionately and already pulling your shirt up, kneading your breasts and pinching your erect nipples.

Your hands wrapped around his shaft and he moaned into your mouth from your movements. His soul grew brighter as he bucked in your hands, easily jerking you in the air.  His soul phased out of his chest, in ready reach of your hands.

“careful.” He breathed as you held it like glass.

His soul vibrated in your fingers and was already slick. You stroked his soul lovingly as if it could fall apart at any moment and Papyrus started shaking under you. You licked some of the wetness of his soul off of your fingers, curious how souls tasted and it popped, bursting in your mouth, creating more of a pleasant feeling than a flavor. It had to be only one thing: magic. His breath hitched as he watched your curiosity.

“Mmm…” you hummed happily.

“you’re so hot, babe…”

He let out more breathy gasps as you kissed his soul, then licked it slowly, and he covered his mouth. You laughed softly at the cute sight.

“You taste so good…” You drawled at him, your eyes half lidded

“that’s it! stop! stop!” he whispered, taking his soul back from you. “pants off now.” he demanded, growling.

His eye lit up again and his neglected member twitched. You shivered, quickly tearing off your pants and he shoved you against the huge boulder that happened to be on the small island.

“do ya want me?” he whispered in your ear.

“Yes!”

He bit your neck, while driving his fingers into you, growling in animalistic vigor.

“Papyrus, I want you in me!” You gasped as his fingers scissored in you.

“looks like someone _forgot_ again… you know what that means… on your knees.” You could hear the smile and eagerness in his voice as you complied on the soft, spongy moss nearby the boulder.

The faint glow of his magic taking form caught the corner of your eye, but you weren’t allowed to look, no matter how much you wanted to. You felt the thin, magical tentacles first, pulling apart the lips of your pussy and exposing your clit and rubbing it with a third. You could feel his hand moving up and down his member at the sound of your moans, as it was right up against your ass. He teased you some more at the opening of your pussy, never letting you orgasm until you begged for his cock.

“Please, Daddy! Please! I want you inside me! I want you to come inside me!”

“let’s hear that again, who am i?” he growled, then laughed lowly.

“My Bone Daddy!” You told him desperately.

“you riled up daddy quite a few times today.” There was a resounding smack and not a second later you felt the sting of pain along with it.

“I-I’m sorry!”

“sorry doesn’t save you from the monster.” he whispered dangerously, rubbing his hand in soothing circles before spanking you again.

“Daddy please! I’ll be good!” You pleaded again.

“you’re a dirty little liar.” He breathed and you yelped this time at the smack.

Your pussy was absolutely dripping from not only the pain, but the stimulation he wouldn’t let up on your clit.

“do you want daddy’s monster cock in you?” he growled.

“Yes, Daddy!”

“do you want me to breed you like an animal?”

 “Yes!”

He chuckled lowly again at your desperation.

“do you want me to claim you, my naughty little human?”

“Daddy, ple-he-hease!” you sobbed.

At your sobbing, he thrust himself in you, filling you up. He bit your neck again, enough to leave indents, while waiting for the signal he could start moving. When you attempted to nod, he started, relentlessly, already close himself.

“cum around daddy’s cock, sweetheart and daddy will give you his reward.” He breathed into your ear from behind.

You gasped as you let the tightly coiled heat inside you flood, waiting for his command and he groaned loudly, at least for him, as he let go of his load, filling you further with his seed.

“holy fuck, ____.” You watched as he pulled his dick out of you, it dissipating along with any of his magical cum that dripped out of you.

You sighed, happily tired out from this. He gathered your pants and panties, cradled you in his arms and teleported back to your parents upper cabin.

“Thank you, Pap.” you murmured.

“for what, love?” he chuckled.

“For letting me touch your soul.” you said sleepily, yawning quietly.

He carried you to your room and disappeared to get a clean, warm wash cloth and wipe away any of his residual magic.

“You gave me good writing material for my story.” Your eyes fluttered in an attempt to stay open.

“you suggested the daddy kink. i kinda like it.” He whispered.

You laughed softly, happy that this time you gave him a kink he didn’t think he had. He threaded his phalanges soothingly through your hair, smiling softly at your afterglow until you fell asleep. He sighed, getting up. He didn’t want to feel your mother’s wrath if anyone found him sleeping with you. Rules were rules. He’d just have to snap you up next week if you showed up at his house or go camping on that little island a little sooner, but most of all, he couldn’t wait for you to become his soulmate.    

**Author's Note:**

> Whew! Kudos, comments, they're all welcome! Feel free to leave some feedback, I love it!


End file.
